


Feel good about the gut (Chunkrat)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cake, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: after a workout and shower, Junkrat decides to reward himself with a nice cake.





	Feel good about the gut (Chunkrat)

Tummy Tuesday theme for me today is all about relaxing and pride so is thought I’d write up something about him. Also I’m sorry if I keep switching back to Roadhog making Junkrat exercise. Also chunkrat isn’t almost supreme or anything in this. Think of when he first got his new peg leg and after that. Also since it’s around this time, chunkrat still had some muscle

————————

“Ok! That’s good enough for today!” Roadhog shouted, blowing his whistle which signaled Junkrat to stop his workout.

It was Tuesday and that meant suicides today, where Junkrat would have to run back and fourth, and each time there would be a longer distance he had to do. Roadhog timed it and if Junkrat didn’t do enough in time he’d have to do burpees, his least favorite workout.

Junkrat stopped in the middle of his sprint, nearly falling over from the sudden stop, “o-oh fuck I *gasp* can’t breath” Junkrat wheezed. He waddled over to Roadhog where he took his water jug and drank almost all of it. His stomach now full of water and would slosh around every time his gut wobbled.

“Since you’ve been overindulging yourself I made you do harder workouts. Today I’m pleasantly surprised, a fine job for someone with a belly that big” Roadhog complimented, patting Junkrats bulging belly with his clip board.

Junkrat sighed in relief and then smirked, “Hell Yeah, look at this!” Junkrat said, flexing his arm to show some muscle showing.

“It’s not ideal... but I guess for your situation it would work for now. Now go take a shower before you stink up the place for the day. And hey rat, just please consider what your doing to yourself. Just look in the mirror once and awhile yeah? Good job” Roadhog huffed. He amusingly patted Junkrats belly and headed off to finish his book.

Junkrat stood there for awhile. Hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Junkrat was panting and you could see his belly quickly rise and fall. Eventually Junkrat regained some energy and waddled his way back to his room. Everything was so sore, he cringed as his knees buckled. He was going to feel it tomorrow. The only reason Junkrat was doing this was to help get some muscle on his back, which would help him because his gut is where he took on the most fat and would cause him pain there. His legs were also quite the problem as well. Thankfully his new peg leg and some resemblance of muscle helped him keep his balance, most of the time.

Once he reached his room Junkrat quickly tore his old clothes off and headed straight to the showers, where he got the stink off of him and smelled really nice. It had already looked as if he was in the shower as he was sweating so much that it glistened on every inch of his soft skin. Junkrat huffed and smiled when the refreshingly cold water hit his body. After his usual bathing routine Junkrat stepped out of the shower, grabbing a white towel and drying off his body.

After he was mostly dry, he used the same towel and wrapped it around his wide waist. At first it didn’t meet the other end of the towel as his wide hips and blubbery thighs closed the gap between his legs. His fat ass also played a big part in it too. Junkrat tugged and tugged and eventually managed to wrap it fully, his round gut hanging over the towel. As he did his last tug though, his back pain flared up and Junkrat hissed, cringing as he rubbed his soft fat, feeling his doughy love handles. His back pain was almost completely gone, but once and awhile it would come back and bite him in the ass.

Junkrat took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking into the mirror and falling onto his beach ball of a belly. He loved how it looked, all round and circle like. It reminded him of gelatin, Junkrats belly held up its round, spherical shape but when touched, squeezed, or wobbled his gut would jiggle and shake. Gravity even took place and weighed down the Junkers gigantic belly even more. Junkrat smiled to himself, rubbing his belly for a bit. The thought of gelatin of course made him hungry, especially after a tough workout like he had to go through.

“Hogs did say I was doin good, plus I’ve been gaining too much muscle, it wouldn’t hurt to get a few pounds of fat to soften up this tank” Junkrat said to himself, using his arms to lift up his belly and drop it. Junkrat bit his tongue when it dropped and jiggled.

Junkrat left his bathroom and found some new clothes. The newest pair he bought happened to be the biggest, yet was still snug and pinched his waist. It was a few sizes to small already. The fabric stretched and the buttoned strained, trying its best to hold all of Junkrats blubber in. He was seemingly getting rounder every day. This made the once thin Junker blush. Grabbing a roll of his belly fat and squeezing it.

He left for the kitchen almost right after, his stomach was loudly growling and gurgling for the next meal, which he hadn’t had since a few hours ago, “shhh it’s alright big guy, I’ll make sure your nice and full” Junkrat cooed to his belly.

Junkrat was extremely proud of his belly. Shirts would hide his masterpiece and hold back his true potential. He loved letting his gut hang out in the open for everyone to see, strutting his softness as he waddled his way through Overwatch’s hallways.

Hanzo walked in the opposite direction of Junkrat, eyeballing the Junkers wobbling gut. Junkrat, Who took notice, shot a finger gun at him, “I see yer checkin out me gut! Pretty impressive eh?” Hanzo just sighed and quickened his pace as Junkrat laughed to himself, his belly bouncing up and down as Junkrat laughed.

He loved the stares he got from his belly. Junkrat thought the more he gained the more stares he would get and he was right. The first thing you notice about Junkrat when he enters a room is his protruding gut. It just had this glow to it that made everyone look. It was so interesting to look at. It felt really good too. Not to mention it always got Junkrat horny when people noticed how fat he had gotten. His bulge would press against his underbelly .

Junkrat reached the kitchen and hobbled to the gigantic fridge that they had. His orange eyes scanning through to find anything that would satisfy his hunger. “Perfect!” Junkrat said to himself, pulling out a chocolate cake. Junkrat didn’t think about the other members when it came to whose food was who. If you wanted to eat it then you should’ve eaten it all and not put it on the fridge. He also managed to pull out a half empty pint of chocolate milk.

He waddled his way to the nearest table and sat himself down. Junkrat didn’t have to scoot himself in because his bulging belly already pressed deep into the table. The arms of the chair poked at chunkrats sides, since it was almost holiday season, Junkrat had been packing in the pounds and it was getting harder to find furniture that could handle all of his girth.

Ignoring the uncomfortableness Junkrat took the plastic cover off the cake and dug in immediately. He was starving after his workout, and his empty stomach was starting to be filled up with spoonfuls of chocolate cake. Junkrat has learned how to be a fast eater, the cake became smaller and smaller as Junkrat shoved pound after pound of desert into his mouth; crumbs falling onto his bulging stomach. It didn’t help that he had a natural sweet tooth, it was just so delicious to him. With each spoonful of cake Junkrat would sometimes take breaks and take a few gulps of milk. His belly bloating more and more.

“BURRRAAAAAAPP”

 

As quick as it came, Junkrat had downed the entire cake in less than an hour. Junkrat rested in the cramped chair and had his hands on his packed belly. He soothed his gut by giving it some gentle rubs and belched to relieve some pressure inside of his stuffed stomach. Junkrat tried to get up a few times, but his belly was so heavy that it pinned him down. Even when he could move again his belly pressed against the arms of the chair, making him pretty stuck. As much as it hurt, Junkrat sucked in his gut to free himself and when he stood up he let it all hang out.

With Junkrats protruding belly now full and rounder it bulged out even more. Gravity suddenly pushed in down and took his shorts button by surprise, it popped off and flew across the kitchen. His zipper was pushed down by his belly, which caused it to have more room and stick out even more. Junkrat hawked at himself. Just less than an hour ago didnthis shorts barely fit now his belly looked gigantic, it was starting to get closer to his knees it hung so low. But still kept it’s nice round shape.

He patted his overstuffed gut and waddled back to his room, which took a lot longer now because he was so full. Walking with a belly this big was hard. Belches and groans could be heard in the halls as he slowly got to his room. When he finally did manage to get there, he ripped off his shorts and fell onto his bed.

A few springs broke as Junkrat lay on his bed but he didn’t care. His body was sore and his stomach was almost painfully full but Junkrat loved all of it. Junkrat lay on his back and used his hands to rub his swollen gut. After awhile Junkrat felt much better. He smiled contently to himself as he watch his huge mound of flesh rise and fall in front of him as he took deep breaths. This mound of pure, soft fat was Junkrats belly, and he was damn proud of that. He was proud to not be able to see past his belly. Junkrat was just really happy right now. He didn’t know what but his belly made him feel so good and happy. Junkrat continued to swoon over his belly as the effects of the cake began to set in, and Junkrat fell into yet another food coma.....

—————————

Sorry if it feels rushed but I’m just so in the mood right now. I really need Junkrat rubbing his belly in bed. That’d be the best thing, I could die happy. So thanks for reading the relaxed and prideful themed tummy Tuesday chunkrat fic. What can I say? Belly = true happiness


End file.
